<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh God, Not This Again... by IdunnowhyIdoDis06</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799024">Oh God, Not This Again...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdunnowhyIdoDis06/pseuds/IdunnowhyIdoDis06'>IdunnowhyIdoDis06</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystery Skulls Animated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>???’s name gonna be Mordred (cause of majority), Angst, Arthur/Lewis(Mystery Skulls Animated), Brit Arthur, Fluff, Gen, Ghost Lewis (Mystery Skulls Animated), Hurt/Comfort, Imma commit to this, Jealousy, Lewis learning about the new era is hella cute, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Maybe Modred ain’t that bad, Might be gay, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Obsession, Past Character Death, Past Lives, Platonic Relationships, Slow Burn, Vivi is QUEEN, We stan Vivi, am sorry, but then again he is, cause why not, depressing maybe, dis is to many tags, how to tag??, might emotionally torture Arthur, tons of my headcannons up ahead, will be gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:36:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdunnowhyIdoDis06/pseuds/IdunnowhyIdoDis06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur was fine with how life has been treating him lately, working at his uncle’s shop and going on paranormal investigations with his dearest friend Vivi, and her completely normal pet dog, Mystery. It was ALL GREAT, despite the fact that there were countless of nights he had dreadful nightmares of his dead mom and sometimes those missions they go do terrifies the shit out of him, he was fine.</p><p>Well, not until he was needed back to his home country to claim an inheritance, and with that,a part of his past haunts after him, once again;</p><p> </p><p>Along with a part of his past life as well...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>???/Arthur (Mystery Skulls Animated), Arthur &amp; Lewis (Mystery Skulls Animated), Arthur &amp; Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated), Arthur/Lewis (Mystery Skulls Animated), Arthur/Lewis/Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated)maybe I dunno, Arthur/Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated) maybe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Tale To Be Told</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This be a tale of a lady with peculiar golden hair and eyes amber soft, a snow-like complexion and a pair of hearts for brows. A strange lady she is, many claimed. She possessed an exceptional talent with herbs and potions, she was outspoken, passionate, witty. That is how she was able to charm the hearts of two lads, one man in lilac and another in misty green. Both were close friends of the girl, yet the two lads bore no bond with each other, of course it was hidden behind a facade to not trouble her with their rivalry.</p><p> </p><p>On the outside they seem to look like brothers by choice, but if you look very closely, you will see through their smiles a war that continues to rage, and neither of the two men were planning to lose.</p><p> </p><p>The man in misty green, was a son that came from a family who owned a mining company, his education level was more than favorable. He has the brain, brawns, grace, and money, he was sure that soon he will possess the heart of the golden girl. He’d brought her gifts and taken her on trips, that surely left her in awe. During the days he’d visit her, they played games to test their wits. In each round, he would always be impressed by how much the girl matches his intelligence, given that women don’t have the privilege of education.</p><p> </p><p>She was a real beauty, a rare jewel, an unique treasure he must obtained at all cost. While the man in misty green was using his wealth and knowledge to court the girl, the other suitor took a different approach.</p><p> </p><p>The lad in lilac, a young man so sweet, just as passionate as the girl he seeks. A talent for music and cookery, a man who will always play by his heart. Kind and soft to describe his personality, many judge him for his behavior that are more ideal for a woman than a man. Those rumors and whispers don’t matter much when he is accompanied with the presence of the golden girl. Unlike the lavish trips from the man in misty green, he offers her peaceful strolls through the forest, collecting herbs and flowers along the way. When the sun was to set, they would sit under a tree near a cliff, singing his songs to show his affection towards the girl, and with every song done a smile crept up her face, and that alone was enough to affirmation for the lad in lilac to know that she will choose to stay by his side.</p><p> </p><p>Though she enjoys the company of both of her friends, she is quite aware of their rivalry for her hand in marriage. She cares for both of them, but unfortunately she cannot answer either of them.</p><p> </p><p>Like every other tale, tragedy will come upon their lives when the man in misty green devised a plan to make sure his precious treasure will be his and his alone.</p><p>Two letters written with the same content, yet were sent to two different people, to lure both his rival and his precious jewel. To meet at the very same tree they sat under when the sun sets, his magenta eyes met her amber orbs, happy to see her once again, but utter dread was written all over her face. He took a glance back and his eyes widened; his rival behind him wearing a wicked smile, holding a knife pierced through where his heart is located.</p><p>He looked back to face his love, only to find a motionless girl and he can’t see what her expression is anymore. He felt betrayed, why was she just standing there? Was she a part of this? Questions unanswered were what’s left in his mind, as tears were shed, seeing her face before he succumbed to the darkness.</p><p> </p><p>As weeks went by, the man in misty green received a message that his doll was ready to see him again, that she was ready to be claimed by him. They will meet in the forest, near a cave where they will have dinner and a proposal will be made. As the soon to be lovers have finally met, they sat as the meal was prepared, and the girl poured the drink she had brought with her.</p><p>They made a toast.</p><p>“To us.”</p><p>But she only smiled, as the man's surroundings started to blur. He felt his body heavy, but his head light, his breathing became unsteady as he finally collapsed onto the ground. Was he poisoned, he thought.</p><p>Then it clicked,</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, my clever girl.”</p><p> </p><p>He was tricked, outwitted, of coarse she wouldn’t just accept his proposal that easily. He was yet again defeated by her in a game he started. Two men who fell for the same girl, both had fallen in the arms death. While she was left to mourn to herself...”</p><p>Vivi finished with a whisper, as she closed the book in her hands.</p><p>“Isn’t that a little too dark for a children’s book?” A young Arthur asked, shifting his body in his sleeping bag.</p><p>Vivi turned the light switch in her room, and darkness was no more, “ That’s because this is not a children’s book.” She snickered. “It’s just something random I found in my grandma’s library, I thought it was cool looking so I brought it with me.” Making her way to sit next to her best friend.</p><p>Arthur gave a questioning look at the girl with blue hair, “ And does she know you took something random from her library ?” Vivi looked at her dog than to meet his eyes, she nervously chuckled, before dramatically shushing the boy in orange pajamas. “ Don’t tell my parents.” She whispered, “ Same goes to you too.” She pointed at Mystery, her totally normal talking dog. </p><p>Both laughed at the girl’s reaction, making her laugh as well, “ Don’t worry, I won’t snitch on ya.” Arthur shifted to lay on his back, Vivi smiled, she knew he was only messing with her.</p><p> </p><p>“And in all honesty, the story kinda sucks, it sounds like something written by some shakespearean author, two dudes fall for one girl then one of them or all of them dies due to some stupid tragedy, pretty cliche, not to mention the girl only sees them both as her <em>friends</em>.” Arthur said, while quoting the word friends to emphasize.</p><p>Vivi nodded, somewhat agreeing to her friend’s comment, “But there were rumors saying she did love one of them.”</p><p>Arthur raised an eyebrow, “And from whom did ya hear it, Miss Yukino.” He looked at her waiting for an answer, but she just shrugged her shoulders while pursing her lips, giving him the ‘I don’t know’ face.</p><p>She looked at the time, unsurprised to see it was already midnight. She stood to turn off the light, after that was done she went back to her bed. “ Good night, Artie.” She yawned, putting her pink glasses on her night stand, petting her dog already laying next to her, “ Good night to you too, Mystery.”</p><p>“Sweet dreams, Viv.” Arthur said, before settling in his sleeping bag.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sudden News</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>03/16/16 (10:00)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Beeeeep.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“ </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Hello, Arthur? It’s me, your Aunt Jane...I know it’s been a while since we last talked to each other, but I have to inform you that your grandmother had unfortunately passed away, and she left a mansion in your possession as it was written in her will. It was supposed to be passed down to her daughter, your mother, my sister, bless her soul, but tragedy happened as we both know. As her only son, you will be inheriting it instead. It’s a bit dusty in the premises but I think you can manage. I hope you are able to receive this message and come back home, we missed you, dear boy .... Anyway, your flight is already taken care of and you can also bring a plus one in case you didn’t want to go alone. yey…ummm call me back okay…</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> “</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Beeeeeep.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s eleven in the morning and Arthur has been laying on his bed, staring at his phone for almost an hour. Was this for real? Arthur hasn’t had any contact with his other relatives in years, and he didn’t think he would be talking to them anymore, not after his mother passed away, or what they rather refer to it as </span>
  <em>
    <span>the accident. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He took a sharp breath, before deciding what to do, should he call back? it couldn’t be a scam, that was his Aunt Jane, he recognized her voice enough to know that it was really her who called to tell him he inherited a whole ass mansion from his grandma.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur’s thoughts were interrupted when  he heard a door opening, he raised his head a little to check, it was Lance, his uncle , “ Hey, kiddo was that Jane calling?” His uncle asked, the boy nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So why did she call for?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She said Grandma passed away, bless her soul, and that she left me a mansion back in England.” Arthur bluntly replied, still contemplating the voicemail in his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He can tell his uncle was stunned by the sudden news, “ So I assume your flight back to England is already set?” Lance questioned the young man. “ yup.” He replied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Then go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait what !?” Arthur shot up from his bed, surprised by his uncle’s response. Lance was never really close with Arthur’s maternal family, well all except for his mother, so his uncle encouraging him to go was something else. The short man huffed, before finally walking up to his nephew, placing a hand on his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ You’re may be unaware of this, but you’ve been working yourself a bit too much boi, don’ get me wrong I appreciate your help ‘ere but you need to take break, and I know you ain’t comfortable with going back after the incident…” Both men frowned as the memory of </span>
  <em>
    <span>the incident </span>
  </em>
  <span>flash through their minds,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>”-but I think it’s time, and you need a vacation from work, like really boy, have you seen yourself in the mirror lately.” His uncle said, making Arthur chuckle while his uncle goes full dad mode.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well it’s true that he has been working almost nonstop in the shop, getting less sleep or none at all but it was better than facing dreadful nightmares about his mother. He knows it wasn’t his fault, he just couldn’t help it but think he could have  done something to help, then maybe she would still be alive, then maybe his father wouldn't have left him to his uncle’s care. But no he had to be useless.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ arthur...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Arthur.” His Uncle called, snapping Arthur from his faze. The older of the two sighed, “what I’m saying is, this is an opportunity, And besides this isn’t the first time you’ve gone on a trip to visit an old mansion before.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance was right, old mansions were a common location for their missions, and Vivi would probably…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, Lance you’re a genius! This could be something to help Vivi with her paranormal research. Arthur stood smiling, reaching for his phone before waving at his uncle goodbye  to go see his best friend, Lance waved back, finally convincing his nephew to follow his advice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(OwO)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur now standing in front of the shop his uncle owned, dialed Vivi’s number, waiting while the other line rings.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Viv, what’s up?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Eh nothing much, just on my way to work, why’d ya call?” She answered, shuffling in her bag to find her car keys.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Just wanna ask, ummm are you free for a few months.” Arthur asked slowly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah of course bud, I’m free fo- wait a few </span>
  <em>
    <span>months, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Arthur I-“ before she finished her babbling statement, her dear friend chipped in, slowly but clearly explaining to her about his situation and why he wanted her to come with him. Vivi, about to erupt from her excitement, immediately accepts his offer, and their conversation goes on with them planning the date of their trip, before she finally hanged up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur took a deep inhale, taking in the warm vibes of the morning breeze. He wasn’t really the type to engage in the paranormal but his best friend sure was, and he’d be more happy if he gets to see her squeal over an other worldly discovery. But he needs to make a background check on this mansion he now supposedly owns. Maybe after work, he thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(OwO)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The clanking of metals, and the sound of wrench turning. Arthur rolled out of the vehicle he was currently repairing for a client, looking over the car, making a standard check up before calling it a day. He was almost done, just a few more and she’ll be running smoothly again, Arthur wiped the sweat with his left arm, only to feel the cold metal on his pale skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt himself shivered, honestly forgetting about his arm prosthetic. The mechanic had more than one reason as to why he decided to leave his home country for good, besides all the family matter, he had some pretty bad memories back there, like that time when he somehow lost his left arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>He doesn’t exactly remember how or why he lost his arm, all that he knows is that he and his </span><em><span>old</span></em> <em><span>friend</span></em><span> were playing near a cave then everything went black, then suddenly waking up in a hospital with an unbearable pain on his left side. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>Though his friend was alright, he couldn’t shake off the feeling that something wasn’t right, even if he tried to remember what happened his head goes all fuzzy, the doctors said it must have been from the trauma.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slapping himself back to reality, he continued to finish his work, then maybe after closing, he’d meet up with Vivi for dinner and talk about their plans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(OwO)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shivering from the night breeze, he let out a shaky breath before adjusting his vest. He was currently waiting in front of a newly opened restaurant at Tempo, ‘Pepper Paradisio’ written on the sign. He and Vivi decided to check out the place and to also continue their conversation last time. Arthur was fiddling with the hem of his shirt, when he heard footsteps walking towards him,”Artie, Hi, sorry I was late.” A voice called, The mechanic turned to look at a familiar blue haired girl, a smile forming on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vivi beamed a hug on the boy, squeezing the ever living life in him, he let a soft laugh, before returning the affectionate gesture. “ Nah, don’t worry bout it, I just arrived a few seconds ago,” Arthur huffed a response, before pulling from the hug. “ Anyway, let’s get inside, I’m freezing to death here.” He pointed, heading to the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once inside, the two looked around in awe, as expected this place looks legit cool. Lavender curtains were hung on each window complementing the golden walls which surround them, tables covered in pink and white velvet cloths. The place looks fancy, but not too much, it was warm and the air was filled with different flavors of spices. It felt homey to be exact. After a satisfying sight, both of them were led to their table, each given a menu while the female waiter waited for their orders. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After deciding which cuisine they’d be having, the waiter left with their orders smiling warmly. While their food was being prepared, Vivi took another look around the place, before her attention was caught by the blonde man in front of her. “So Vivi, I called my Aunt again, telling her bout us goin.” Arthur said, looking at the bluenette. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, she must be thrilled by that.” She replied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ yup, very much you should have heard her cheering when I told her.” Arthur laughed softly, his Aunt Jane really did miss him that much, which kinda made him a bit guilty for not having any communication with her all those years before. Their conversation continued, talking about the plane tickets (which are already taken care of) , transportation, and accommodation when they arrived. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But wait, we can’t leave Mystery, how do we bring him with us?” Vivi questions, taking a bite of her food. Arthur hummed, answering, “ he can still go, but he has to chill in the cargo hold.” It was the rules, the airport they’re taking doesn’t allow pets in the cabin. Finished with dinner, they called to pay for their meal. Their stomachs full, and planning complete, they made their way out of the restaurant and back to their homes to pack up some things to bring on their trip. It’s back to England for Arthur next week.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dunno whether my writing got better or worse but here it is (/;v;)/ a second chappie</p>
<p>Whaddya think??</p>
<p>See ya in the next chappie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Back to England, sweetheart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Cold</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cold</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cooooold...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur tried to reach out for his blanket, his eyes still too heavy to open, but felt no contact with the soft cotton fabric, softly grumbling, he could have sworn he had a blanket with him before sleeping. Well, since he can’t seem to feel his blanket, he reached out to anything, anything to keep him warm. It was weird though, wasn’t it supposed to be spring? Arthur decided to ignore the thought and continued to search for warmth, cause he was starting to get freezing cold here. Then, he felt something soft and cool, shivering from the touch, he soon realized. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Snow…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Snow</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This late in march? Arthur fluttered his eyes open, adjusting his vision. This place looks rather familiar, under the cloudy sky, snow was everywhere, above the roof, on faintly lighted streetlights, and most certainly a lot on the ground.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> When his view became clear, regret crawled up to him. In front of him, was his mother, smiling; waving from the car she was in, as she passed by Arthur.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wait… Don’t.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t… Please… Don’t.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Tears were threatening to fall, as he tried to run after his mother, but at every attempt, he didn’t seem to budge. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>stuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He was stuck at the same spot he was in when he saw her die. Frozen in place. He couldn’t look up, he knows what will happen next. He kept his head lowered, forcefully closing his eyes shut. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Bang!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>A truck had collided against the car she was in. He glanced at the scene before him, desperately looking for his mother, there she was. Her whole body limped inside the now destroyed car, a crimson color tainting her sweater. The poor young boy glanced up to see her face, shards of glass pierced through the left of her face, as the other side was slowly spilled with blood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mom</span>
  </em>
  <span>… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur’s eyes shot open, gasping for air, his entire body covered in cold sweat. He shuddered, wincing from a  headache caused by  the nightmare he just had. He sat up, trembling fingers running through his hair as he recollected himself. Staring at his bedroom wall, he then turned to his night stand to retrieve his phone, checking the time and date. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Friday, ten past six.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh yeah, today was the day he was flying back to England. The blonde let out a shaky breath, trying to relieve himself. Another nightmare about his mom, and another reason to be anxious today. But at least Vivi and Mystery were coming with him, they could distract him from the memories he tried so hard to suppress.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘It was only a nightmare, nothing to worry about.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur got up from his bed, stretching his limbs before heading to the bathroom. As usual he did his business, changed into his casual clothes; a warm  orange vest and underneath a white clean tee, a pair of mustard pants and his black sneakers, to finish off the look he wore wristbands on each wrist. He took a quick look of himself from the mirror, before styling his hair with gel, two dark strands of hair sticking out. Satisfied, he pointed two finger guns at his reflection before heading out of the bathroom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Down stairs, in the kitchen, Lance greeted his nephew good morning as he set his plate for breakfast. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Morning kid, breakfast’s ready, and you better eat everything on the plate, cause I ain’t lettin you leave with an empty stomach.” Lance ruled, Arthur couldn’t help but smile at his uncle’s behavior. Lance has always been a good father figure to him, ever since he was a toddler, and he was thankful to the old man for taking good care of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Of course, Uncle Lance.” He replied, taking a seat as well as his uncle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After breakfast, Arthur decided to check if he missed to pack something for the trip. Clothes, hygiene kit, extra underwear, cooling pads just in case if it gets too sunny for his liking, painkillers for random phantom pains, etc. Everything seems to be already packed, good thing it was spring, cause having a metal prosthetic arm wasn’t at all ideal when dealing with extreme seasons. Which reminds him, he needs to continue working on that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A knock on the door has caught his attention, turning to open it, he was met with an bubbly girl in blue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ You ready, big guy?” Vivi chimed, carrying her luggage beside her with Mystery following behind, happily barking at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little</span>
  </em>
  <span> nervous, but yeah.” The mechanic admitted, scratching the back of his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry too much, we’ll be there for you, Artie.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks again… for coming with me, are you sure this is alright with you and, y’know, your work?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, I already told Duet and Chloe about it, they said it was fine…. as long as I bring them a souvenir back.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur snickered, “ Of course you do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(OwO)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their flight was decently peaceful, except for Vivi’s non-stop chatter about the possible supernatural phenomenons that could be lurking in the mansion he was to own. Arthur just hopes, if there is something paranormal lurking in that mansion, it wasn’t too much of a threat. He went on this trip to unwind, not to shit his pants. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Hey Artie, do you think I should start working on raising my pinky when drinking?” Vivi giggled, nudging Arthur as they got off the plane. “ Vi, I don’t think that’s necessary.” The mechanic snickered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon, I wanna leave a good first impression upon meeting your fam, man.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re just meeting my Aunt, not the whole clan.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur doesn’t really get why, when the world decided to pick a stereotype for brits, it has to be that they are etiquette freaks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two continued to joke, laughing like a bunch of preschoolers, until they we’re to pick up Mystery. Based on the brooding expression on the dog’s face, it seems that he didn’t enjoy his trip. Mystery scratched the cage door while whining, he doesn’t like small spaces, and this travelling cage was no near to comfort for the dog.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Finally free from his prison, the dog stretched out his limbs before proceeding to walk besides the two. “Don’t ever make me go through that again, please.” Mystery mumbled loud enough for only Arthur and Vivi to hear, both of them giggled as Mystery continued to quietly grumble.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Arthur, dear over here.” A voice called.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All three turned their heads, Arthur smiled as he spotted a woman in her 40’s, wearing a long rosy plaid dress, and a divine chestnut hair with streaks of gray neatly pulled back in a bun, his Aunt Jane. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aunt Jane approached the group waving, then hugging her dear nephew tightly, Arthur quickly returning the gesture. As she pulled back, she smiled at the girl and dog next to Arthur. “Welcome, I’m Jane, Arthur’s Aunt, so… you must be Viviane, it's a pleasure to finally meet you.” She chirped, pulling Vivi in a hug, although the bluenette froze from the sudden contact, she immediately hugged back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It nice to meet you too ma’am.” Vivi sheepishly replied, as she pulled back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please call me Aunt Jane, a friend of my nephew, is a family to me.” She smiled, “and you must be Mystery, what an adorable pooch.” Aunt Jane kneeled down to pet Mystery, he accepts the polite greeting happily barking back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they walked out of the airport, Vivi and Aunt Jane continued to converse, giggling like highschool girls. Vivi couldn’t help but remember the first time she met Arthur in middle school , oh jeez, the blonde was obviously a foreigner on plain sight, his accent was as strong as his Aunt’s, clueless at how things work, not to mention his face was flushed for most of the time, showing off cheeks dusted with freckles due the hot climate of Tempo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her thoughts were cut short when she heard a yelp coming from her friend and Mystery suddenly growling at an anonymous person embracing Arthur. She whipped her body, ready to punch whoever’s making the mechanic uncomfortable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sweetheart, I missed you.”  The man said, arms still wrapped around Arthur.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Okay? Now she’s confused, but either way Mystery’s still in a fighting stance growling, and if that dude doesn’t lay off, she might summon hell upon someone right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur, finally realizing what’s happening, pulled himself away from the hug. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys, </span>
  <em>
    <span>chill</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he means no harm… uh this is Modred, his an </span>
  <em>
    <span>old friend</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Arthur timidly explained, as Modred rested an arm around him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vivi and Mystery shared a glance at each other, before turning their gaze at Arthur, both raising a brow in confusion. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ummm wtf ?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yay! I was able to add a new chappie, hope ya’ll like it</p>
<p> </p>
<p>See ya on da next one beautiful people<br/>(&gt;OwO &lt;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Why Can’t I Have You?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guess who’s not dead yet? Totally not Lewis.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Brilliant.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Charming.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wealthy.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Modred was the perfect image of what one would call, finest amongst men. As an aristocrat son of one of England’s richest, he must maintain that image for the sake of his family name and his own reputation.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was living the high life, he really did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And the life he has now wasn’t any different, well, except for a few things, he’s been possessing this body for 14 years already, and surprisingly enough it was an easy task to do. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gave out a boring sigh, taking a sip from his coffee, the aroma warming up his senses. Looking through the thick glass window, people of different classes pass by one another not paying any mind, sounds of drivers shouting and cars honking furiously were muffled on his end, while the women of the cafe he was currently in, were clearly eyeing him, giggling and chattering like a pack of hyenas; he was disgusted of such display of behavior, yet again, he dislikes any kind of behavior coming from anybody but himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, how he wishes his sweet little jewel was here, nobody can compare to the purity of his precious golden </span>
  <strike>
    <span>girl</span>
  </strike>
  <span> boy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh sweetheart, why did you leave? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His thoughts were cut short as he felt a buzz coming from his pocket, getting his phone, he swiped answering the call, he must admit, he was getting better in using this technology thing, starting a possession session at an early age was the one of the most brilliant things he’s ever done.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, Aunt Jane, what can I do for you?” Modred answered, keeping a gentle tone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh nothing really, I just wanna tell you that he’s arriving today-“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s back,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  
  <b>
    <em>He’s back, </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With no hesitation, he left to pay for his drink and sprinted to call for a cab, even though he has his own car, but that vehicle can wait, his mind too focused on the fact of the blonde man’s return, his heart could barely calm itself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Upon arriving at the airport, he quickly went on search for any familiar faces, and there he caught a glimpse of a man with amber eyes, and hair strangely blonde. That was him, the one he’s been waiting to return. His heart racing in miles, he knew he couldn’t brush off the smile that made its way to his face. He took a deep breath, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>gentle smile, soft voice, and a calm approach.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Be calm, Modred you can’t fuck this up, again.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walked his way to finally meet Arthur, but the closer he gets to the other, he just can’t help but-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sweetheart, I missed you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vivi blinked again, inspecting the man next to Arthur. Soft waves of raven locks tied lowly in a little ponytail, two emerald orbs for eyes, and a nice olive skin with a beauty mark on the left cheek. His attire was quite classy; a white buttoned shirt tucked neatly in a pair black slacks with a dark green sweater vest over it, golden laces sewed on the edges, and a pair of penny loafers to compliment the attire.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Heck, did this guy come out of a novel or something? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Vivi pondered to herself</span>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Something felt off though, he looked like a decent guy but the way his eyes glinted told her otherwise, she shuddered at the sudden air of discomfort. Mentally smacking herself, she shouldn’t think so harshly of her best friend’s other friend. She smiled, putting on her cheery demeanor back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, I’m Vivi, A friend of Arthur.” She held her hand, she grinned as the Modred shook her hand gingerly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a pleasure to meet his beautiful lady friend.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh geez... it’s nice to meet you too.” She blushed a little, turning her attention back to Arthur. “Hey Artie, you alright?” Vivi asked, glancing worriedly at her friend, Arthur returned the look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yeah I’m fine, we should get going.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was fucking lie, he was not fine. He felt like a thousand knives were pointed at his throat, it felt awkward and tense. He immediately regretted his decision coming back here, and seeing Modred didn’t help his situation, but he did nothing wrong, Arthur just felt a bit uncomfortable around him. The mechanic was actually glad to see him again, his old friend was kind and protective of him during their childhood, especially after that time with the cave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The cave…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gripping tightly on his metal prosthetic, a lot of things have changed since that day. Heck, he was only 7 when it happened, </span>
  <b>
    <em>they could have died</em>
  </b>
  <span>, but luckily they didn’t. It did leave a scar on Arthur, a big one, both in his mind and on his body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> He felt a fluff of fur against his leg, he looked down and saw Mystery, a look of concern on the dog, mouthing an ‘are you ok?’  to Arthur. He petted their animal companion, smiling slightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, don’t worry.” He reassured softly, so only Mystery can hear. Arthur felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned, and was met with a warm smile from his petite friend. Vivi knew he didn’t have the best memories in England, and she knew this was gonna be heavy for the blonde. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone arrived at Jane’s car, it was a simple red hatchback, totally fitting her style. Arthur wanted to sit with Vivi at the back in this drive, so he offered the passenger seat to Modred, a slight frown appeared on the ravenette’s face for a split second before faltering into a soft smile. Arthur got in the back, Vivi to his right with Mystery sitting on her lap. Aunt Jane took one final check if everyone was inside, then off she started the car.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were headed to his Aunt’s residence. Arthur and Vivi planned on booking a hotel for their stay, but Jane insisted with her offer. He doesn’t want to burden his Aunt, he wasn’t a kid anymore, so he was not her responsibility. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Nonsense</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re my nephew and I’m taking care of you whether you like it or not</span>
  </em>
  <span>.’ He smiled remembering what his Aunt said, just like Uncle Lance, he thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was surprising to him to see how his Aunt Jane and His Uncle Lance somewhat get along with each other, he was sure Lance didn’t much like his mother’s family, always refusing to attend any events involving them, he tried asking about it when he was younger, the older man gave no direct reply, instead he mumbled something about </span>
  <em>
    <span>hypocrites. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Arthur simply shrugged it off, he didn’t know a lot about his family to be honest, and he guessed it’s better that way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>( OwO )</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The drive was long but quite pleasant. They had a few conversations here and there, Modred kept making slight glances back at Arthur, which kind of made him uncomfortable, but other than that it was peaceful. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They had to make a stop at a cafe, letting Modred off first. He took one final look at his sweetheart, a soft grin plastered on his face before bidding farewell. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally at their destination, Aunt Jane went ahead to unlock the door after parking her hatchback, Arthur and Vivi went to retrieve their luggage in the trunk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once inside, the two were at awe, Vivi was amazed by the design and organization, it was just like those fancy houses in the 90’s she’ve seen from movies; while Arthur was feeling nostalgic, he’d visited this place a few times when his mother was still alive, it was quite a shocker that nothing much had changed after all those years.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, I’ll show where the guest room is.” Aunt Jane ushered the two to follow, up to the second floor at the far left side stood a door made of oak, the guest room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jane opened the door, giving them a nice view of the room. A soft rosy pink painted on each wall, with beautiful floral ornaments hanging onto them, a simple oak desk rest at opposite side of the door near two windows that were recently cleaned, letting the sun spread its light faintly over two single size beds with crimson blankets tucked neatly under, and at their left was a large wooden closet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vivi, the giddy girl she is, sprinted to claim the bed nearest to the door, Arthur chuckled, setting his luggage onto the bed next to hers. Aunt Jane left the two to unpack their things, reminding them to join her downstairs for dinner later.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vivi let out a sigh, laying on her back with Mystery resting at the foot of bed. An unnerving thought came across her mind, reminding her about the discomfort she felt around Modred, she didn’t know why, but something about him felt odd. She looks at her pet dog, to find him staring worriedly at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You felt it too?” Mystery asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t wanna be the one to judge someone so quickly, but I sense something... odd from Arthur’s friend, like something is wrong I just figured it out what it is.” Mystery said, Vivi looked at the dog, somewhat relieved she wasn’t the only one sensing the weird aura from her friend’s other friend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, whatcha guys talking about?” Arthur spoke out of the blue, approaching his two gloomy looking friends. Vivi startled at the sudden question, hesitated to think of an answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing, we’re just feeling a little homesick.” Mystery said, Vivi nodded at the statement, </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice save boy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really, already? Well guess, that makes three of us.” The blonde said, plopping next his friend, hands under his head, using it as a makeshift pillow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, I used to live here, yes, but ever since I moved in with my uncle and met you guys, Tempo has become my home… a home I’d surely miss.” Arthur added, turning to smile at the other two sweetly, Vivi reached to hold his hand, giving it a little squeeze, smiling in return and Mystery happily barking, scooting a little closer to his two owners. A comfortable silence surrounded them, Arthur loved the little moments the three of them spent together, even if it’s as simple as this, he appreciated every second of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kids, dinner is ready!” A voice called from downstairs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur got up from the bed, holding a hand out to help his friend up. “C’mon you guys, she doesn't like it when people are late for dinner.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They sprinted downstairs and headed to the kitchen where the dining room is located. Vivi’s eyes sparkled at the sight of food before them, while Mystery was wagging his tail, excited as Jane set his dinner in his food bowl, he was just adorable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dinner was short, the two young people seemingly enjoying the food prepared for them. “You’re an incredible cook, Aunt Jane.” Vivi chimed, eyes sparklingly like a child has seen her favorite toy, Jane hummed in appreciation as she continues to finish her plate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After dinner, Arthur offered to clean up the table, while his Aunt retells some memories of Arthur when he was little to Vivi; like that one time when he was three, he took his Aunt’s phone pretending to have a conversation with his dad on the phone, one hand holding the phone to his face and the other on his hip, or the time when he was five, he’d pretend he was a robot when cleaning his room. Aww bless.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>“Awww, I didn’t know you were so adorable, </span><b><em>little</em></b> <b><em>sonshine</em></b><span>.” Vivi cooed, intentionally teasing her friend who’s currently busy cleaning up. Arthur tensed up, face flushed from ear to ear. </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn’t heard of that nickname in ages, and he was more than glad he outgrew it. A nickname his parents and aunt used to call him when he was little, hearing the bluenette bring it up again just makes Arthur go down an embarrassing section down memory lane.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“S-shut it, Vivi.” Arthur stammered, as he continued to do his task, ignoring the teasing comments from Vivi.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So yeah, I’m sorry this one took longer than it should. I got caught up with some holiday sheez throughout the whole month, in which it delayed me from writing. To make it up, I made a surprise for ya’ll, as I’m sorry gift and a belated new year’s gift as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I would much appreciate it, if I can get some feedbacks from my readers, for future progress.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. my time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Surprise (?)  (&gt;O.O)&gt;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>11:20 p.m.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vivi’s already fast asleep in their shared room with Mystery following her. The two relatives are left at the table, conversing for old times sake. Arthur was busy with performing some maintenance for his prosthetic, by the time he was done, his Aunt held his good arm to give him something.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> He looked at his palm and saw two keys; one was a rusted gold-like in color with a small topaz jewel at the other end, the other one was much smaller and simpler, he assumed this one was meant for a car. He faced his Aunt quizzically, she chuckled in return.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The one with the jewel is the key for the mansion you’ve inherited, and the other one is for the other car at the garage, the trip to the mansion’s gonna be long and I doubt you’ll find a ride to get there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, he honestly forgot about the mansion. He smiled at her, hiding away the two keys in his pockets. The two bid each other good night before returning to their designated rooms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now, laying in his bed, he was too tired to change into his nightwear after the events of today. Muscles relaxing from exhaustion, Arthur can feel his eyelids getting heavy, one deep breath and he let himself succumb to the comfortable darkness.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hmmm~</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hmmm… la… lala~</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lalala… lala… la~</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em><span>What was that?</span></em><span> The young man stirred in his position. Soft muffled humming can be heard near his ear, but he chooses to ignore. </span><em><span>Not now, </span></em><span>he</span> <span>thought</span> <span>. He kept his eyes shut, not moving from his place, he continued to ignore the gentle sound, in hopes that it would stop soon. </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then it stops, it was now replaced with a set of smooth slender fingers gently combing through his hair, a touch that Arthur was way too familiar with. Then the humming continued, this time Arthur was able to make out words from it.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lonely sunflower in the field~</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Won’t you turn, look my way~</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Let me warm you with my love~</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>While the sun left you in mid day…~</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>My little sonshine, why are crying?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> A voice like honey spoke. The young man opened his eyes, surprised to feel warm droplets fall down his cheeks. He felt his eyes burn more when he caught a glimpse of the woman before him. He tried to speak but failed to form any words nor sound, his mother smiled, fingers combing through his hand in an attempt to ease his anxiety.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eyeing his mother, he soon felt more tears start to roll, sobbing, his mother looked exactly the same when her body was found after the accident, bloody and broken.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yet her eyes seem to shine as if she was still alive and there comforting her crying child. He felt cold but somewhat warm in her embrace. He continued to cry and cry, like the pathetic baby he is, until he heard a voice echo through his mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Artie…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Artie… wake… up</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>ARTHUR!</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His body jolted awake, he felt small hands on his arms, shaking him furiously while calling out his name.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Viv?” He croaked, throat still dry and husky from recently waking up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Arthur, are you alright… you’re crying.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He reached a hand to his face and felt something wet. She was right, he was crying in his sleep, not that this was something out of the norm for them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yeah, I’m f-fine... I just had a bad dream.” He said, wiping away the tears with his good arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He heard her sigh before settling next to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So… It’s one of those nights, huh?” She mumbled, he nodded in response, taking in a deep breath. He felt his friend pulled him in a hug, he didn’t hesitate to put his arms around her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Silence enveloped the two as they appreciated each other’s presence in their embrace. Vivi decided to speak, breaking the silence between them.” Wanna talk about it?” She asked so quietly, she felt her friend shook his head on her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>” Ok.” She didn’t want to push the subject any further, she just wanted her friend to know that she’s here, and will always be there for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment or two, They managed to pull apart from each other and head downstairs to join the others for breakfast. Just like last night, Jane was in charge of cooking and the trio were more than happy to eat the meals she prepared.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a splendid meal, all of the residents in the house departed, Aunt Jane left early for work, reminding them to lock the door before leaving. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After packing up the equipment they usually bring on their investigations, Vivi was looking at the mechanic incredulously. “You brought our tech?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, some of it… Besides you brought your stuff with you.” Arthur pointed, zipping up the bag.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vivi opened her mouth to think of a remark but failed to find any, she snickered, hopping in the passenger seat of the car they were to use,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Ok, fair point, now hurry up, I wanna see what kind of ghoul lives in your mansion.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur can’t but gulped at the idea of the mansion being haunted. He wasn’t really a believer of the supernatural before, but after acquiring a front row seat to witness it’s existence, he had grown to fear and be curious of what more other worldly things had coexisted with his kind, but he was mostly afraid of it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tough it up, for Vivi</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their journey was quite long, as expected. The closer they get to their destination, more houses seem to disappear in their area as they pass by, replaced by a vast amount of forestry. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So it’s in a secluded location</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur wasn’t happy at all with the idea, that means they’re more than a mile away from any neighboring residence. They’re gonna be alone in that damn mansion, just the three of them. Oh God, he already hates where this is going.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>( OwO )</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They’re here</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur parked the car in front of the gates of the mansion. The weather was a lot cloudy around here when they arrived, as expected the mansion was big, coated with various shades of purple from the roof to the porch, the gates itself was in a darker shade of purple as well, outside the entire premises were trees and other vine-like plants surrounding it. He found it kinda weird, but decided not to question it, cause this thing is pretty old for all he knows.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, got my book, got my notes and I even brought us both these blessed charms in case something out of the norm is near it’ll alert us.” Vivi beamed as her eyes sparkled like a kid who found a dollar on the streets, she tossed him the other charm, almost failing to catch it and he hid it in his pocket then passing her a flashlight and a body camera.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was contemplating if he should pick up the other tech he brought with them, but they ended up agreeing maybe the flashlights and body cam was enough, they’re just here to document the place after all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As usual, as much as possible we’re sticking together, which means </span>
  <em>
    <span>no running off ahead </span>
  </em>
  <span>this time, Vivi.” Mystery said, waiting in front of the gates as the two approached him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“THAT WAS ONE TIME!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But still it was a reckless move.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vivi turned to Arthur asking for backup but the man just sheepishly shrugged his shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing as she would not win this argument with her dog, she nodded her head for Arthur to unlock the mansion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur reached a hand to push open the gates and as they entered, a strong cold breeze was blowing directly at them like a scene from those horror movies.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What the ever loving fuck?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Walking towards the door, Vivi could barely hold her excitement, grinning from ear to ear with eyes sparkling even brighter as she looked around her environment that just screams ‘totally haunted’. Arthur on the other hand, was starting to get uneasy, is it just him or did this place get even spookier the moment they passed through the damn gates? He wasn’t even aware that he was slightly trembling when he went to retrieve the key in his pocket to unlock the door, his companions were able to catch up on this, so the bluenette decided to strike a conversation as they got in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, Artie, I actually did some research bout this mansion and unfortunately, didn’t found much, mind filling in the info?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um.. well, a-apparently this was built during the classical period, so yeah, t-this is hella old, t-they tried r-renovating the mansion but somehow o-only half of it was done-“ he took a deep breath while trying to regain his composure.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“B-besides that, Aunt Jane told me bout the rumors, y’know bout the mansion.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like what, Artie?”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“L-like there’s a dead b-body hidden somewhere here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh hooey, that’s some shady bizz.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And if there’s something Vivi knew about rumors, is that they’re halfway the truth, still a valuable piece of information even if most of it sounds like a whole lot of malarkey.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The trio tried to inspect the interior of the mansion, seeing nothing as it was too dark inside, and unfortunately, their flashlights weren’t working, all it did was dimly flicker at the undistinguished hallway. Vivi eyed the blonde with a questioning look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Artie, I thought you said you brought </span>
  <em>
    <span>working </span>
  </em>
  <span>flashlights?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I d-did, they were working before I packed them.” He swore it was working before, maybe it needed a change of battery, yeah probably.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They tried opening the curtain to let some natural light in, and surely enough, it helped a lot, now they have a good view of the mansion inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah bro, this place looks tight and you own this place now?” Vivi whistled, as her eyes feasted on her surroundings.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, yeah, based on my grandmother’s will, in which I’m still surprised I’m even part of it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unlike its appearance outside, the interior’s palette ranges from brown to orange to gold, like the leaves that fall during autumn, rich red curtains tied aside while the sun illuminated the hallway through large windows, making the chandelier glitter above them. It was beautiful, sure, the place was dusty as fuck and a few cobwebs can be seen at the corners, but there’s some kind of mesmerizing beauty present in it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe their exploration wouldn’t be so bad after all, the place doesn’t look hunted and maybe they could get started if he only knew where his companions went. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“OH MY PIDGE PICKLES, there’s a library.” Vivi’s voice echoed from another room afar, followed by a </span>
  <em>
    <span>click</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Great so much for sticking together </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur shook his head, walking up to where he heard her voice. Leaning on the door frame, arms crossed looking unamused. “Oh Art- heh, sorry for leaving you there.” She apologized, shoulders shrugging while her lips curled into a cheeky smile. He rolled his eyes, joining them where they stood.” So, whaddya find? ” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a box. Well, more like a tiny chest resting on the palms of his friend. Its colors were pastel orange with an accent of yellow, outlined in gold, and a set of words were engraved underneath it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I will never forget how your eyes mimicked the sky when the moon was high or that gentle voice of yours when you sang to me that lullaby, to my dearest…L.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Vivi finished reading, handing the box to the blonde.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh, wonder who it’s for?”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It looks old, maybe it's supposed to be a gift for the previous owner- “ Arthur pondered, inspecting the small chest.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or maybe it's for a lover.” Mystery implored, sniffing the chest in Arthur’s hand. The other two look incredulously at their dog, Mystery isn’t really one to suggest such a subject.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What makes you say that, boy?” Vivi asked, crouching at his level.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I sense a vast amount of sentiment inside that chest, whatever is inside of </span>
  <em>
    <span>it</span>
  </em>
  <span> is sealed with some kind of magic I am unfamiliar wi-“</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“MAGIC?!” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah yes, and as I was saying, I am unfamiliar with it, I suggest we leave it be.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur nodded, placing the tiny chest on a nearby desk, not wanting to do anything with it anymore. Both agreed to continue checking out the other parts of the mansion, they were headed down the direction of the kitchen, until they heard a muffled thud. Deciding it was nothing out of the random, they carry on walking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Thud</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There it is again, but it was louder and clearer this time, it didn’t sound like something fell off more like it was someone struggling. Growing nervous and kinda curious, they wanted to know.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Following the sound, they’re needed upstairs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You two continue on, I need to check on something from outside, and remember </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> running off on your own.” Mystery barked, walking to the opposite direction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dad</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The two teased in unison, earning an eye roll from him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sprinting up the staircase, they were now on the second floor, stopping to listen for that sound again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Thud</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now it was somewhere to their left, down the hallway that leads to a balcony. Finding nothing but dust and dirt covering the tiles, Vivi scanned the area once more, and to their luck, she found a set of stairs leading to an odd looking room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling that Arthur had catched up to where she was aiming, started to tremble slightly, beads of sweat slowly forming on his forehead. Taking in a big gulp, he reached to hold Vivi’s hand, out of instinct, but felt a little reassured when he felt her hand squeezing his.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then up they walk the stairs with Vivi leading the way and Mystery far from their sight, nope, none of what’s happening at this moment is making him comfortable and he could only hope for something less to happen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On top these stairs, an old brittle door faced them. Letting go of his, she reached to turn the knob, eyes focused, but to no avail, the door won’t budge. Performing a few more attempts on prying the door, then failing repeatedly, she sighed in defeat, yup, it’s locked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Turning her head to catch a sight of the slightly trembling blonde from the corner of eyes. “Door won’t budge, do you happen to have the key?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur shook his head.” Nope, that’s odd though, Aunt Jane told me all the other doors, except the front are unlocked.” Stepping a little closer to the door.” This looks older than the other rooms, maybe, it just stuck here, let me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And just like that, the door swung open the moment Arthur’s hand made contact with the knob, almost making fall forward along the action. Vivi stood still, a bit startled from the sudden change, she swore to any higher being, the door was surely locked shut, keeping out any weak attempts of intrusion but this girl could be anything but weak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, um… that was easy enou-“ Refraining to finish his sentence, his mouth fell a gaped, his trembles grew more visible at every passing second. Following her friend’s gaze, she soon found herself mimicking his suite.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy sh-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“SUGARCUBES! IT’S THAT A COFFIN!?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Completely forgetting her previous worries, a magnitude of dopamine pumped the life back into her eyes as they sparkled brightly like before, with no hesitation, she made a beeline towards the object of her interest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While the bluenette was busy being… enthusiastic, Arthur continued to scan the area, pulling back every curtain to see better, and checking every corner to find the cause of why they were present in this room, failing to find an answer, left the boy baffled and concerned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>“Vivi, </span><em><span>don’t</span></em> <em><span>touch</span></em><span> that,” Arthur hissed, restraining her hand from it.” H-how can we be sure this thing is even a coffin? Cause last time I checked, this is a residential home not a private mausoleum .” Even though his voice came smoothly and firm, a sense of fear laced through every word. </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aside from the obvious fact that it’s human sized and literally the only thing present in this room, I found some words engraved on it,” She spoke softly, pulling her hand back to guide his’ to printed symbols found on the side.” Here, check it out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt hesitant, almost pulling back if it wasn’t for her smile that told him it was harmless. She was right as always, Arthur can recognize the symbols under his touch, forming some phrases such as ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>a beloved son and friend’, ‘never forgotten’, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and something along the lines of </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘may you rest peacefully’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A coffin indeed it was, a nicely crafted one too, leaving the sides, his fingers traced the markings designed on top of it. Rose and thorns, and a skull drawn on where he suspected the head of the supposed corpse is. Fascinating, his mind pondering the idea of who exactly is within the container, a late relative perhaps. Although lost in his thoughts, he continued on with his task, until he came upon this; a golden heart buried shallowly into a coffin, unlike the wooden material that surrounds it, this one was made out of metal. Slender fingers gently grazing the surface, feeding his curiosity that was slowly eating up anxiety. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look who’s touching now, Kingsmen.” Vivi mocked, lips curling into a smirk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tried to think of something to retort but ended up with stuttered defenses, then feeling his face heat up when she started laughing, turning his gaze away from hers and grumbling quietly.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From the corner of her eye, a shimmering light has caught her glimpse, her amusement coming to a halt, slowly facing the source. The golden heart that the mechanic last touched, now glowed brighter and brighter, until it was almost blinding to see. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Backing away, his cowardly instincts started kicking in again, he was prepared to grab Vivi and sprint to the front door, but at the same time, it seems his soles were glued onto the crummy floor. This wasn’t good, whatever is happening right now, wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>good.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His body trembling uncontrollably, when he heard a creak of something opening, his breathing became more heavy and labored as a dark figure arose from the coffin ever so slowly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Vivi…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Where’s Vivi?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eyes widening, rapidly searching for a splash of blue, but there was no sign of her near him. He knew she was just there, probably next to him, it was just that his mortified mind was clouding his sight. Chest heaving harshly, his fingertips suddenly cold to touch, it was clear as day that he was beyond terrified, his fear pushing him to remember, to remember memories of that </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn accident.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> No, no, no he has to get Vivi out here, he has to get himself outta here, he can’t let this happen, no, not again.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Having no other choice but to peer at the potential cause of his possible demise, before him was a malevolent stranger, in clothing he’d seen from his history books, hair of purple flames (?)  burning dangerously bright, and voidless eyes containing two fiery orbs that gazed at the frightened man with such anger.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>YOU…”</b>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was the last thing he heard before felt something hot blasted against his skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yay! Another one, hope y’all enjoyed it</p>
<p>As always I would much appreciate it, if I can get some feedbacks, for future progress. </p>
<p>See ya’ll beautiful people in next chappie<br/>Mwah~ (&gt;03^)&gt;</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first work, sorry in advance if it sucks but don’t ya worry Imma make sure my writing skills will improve as I progress through this Fanfic. </p><p>The man in misty green, golden girl, and the lad in lilac, now do they seem familiar to you? </p><p>(=v=&lt;) see ya on the next chappie</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>